


Hero.

by orphan_account



Category: BROCKHAMPTON (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bros bein bros., Gay, Hate Fuck, M/M, Phone Sex, guys bein dudes, i am the beast i worship, its four fucking am death is upon me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ‘Say my nameTouch yourselfWe got issues.’





	Hero.

Matt groaned as soon as he learned that his friend Ian invited over Joba for a get together they were having the next day. 

“The guy actually fuckin’ hates me, and the feeling is very mutual on my part.”   
See, it wasn’t that he hated the guy. Hate is a very strong word, Matt prefers a big baby bitch who likes to give him dumb mixed signals for no goddamn reason.   
He literally has no idea why they both hate each other, but Matt doesn’t want to lose the game of hating him.   
“Matt, can you please just be nice to him? I’ll make sure he doesn’t bother you ever again after this.” Ian told him over the phone, Matt rolled his eyes adjusting the pillows his head sat upon that laid against his headrest.   
“Fine. You owe me, though.”   
The other man chuckled, cutting out a bit before speaking again.   
“What if I gave you his number? Just in case of emergencies, or if you guys wanna talk about music.”   
Matt contemplated that, honestly not wanting anything to do with Joba, but it’s worth a go for Ian.   
“Sure, won’t hurt.”   
Ian hummed, typing on his phone. A minute later, Matt got a text with seven digits.   
“See? You’re already making progress.”   
They continued their conversation before Ian had to go see a movie with his boyfriend, hanging up, and leaving Matt Champion to wonder if he should text Joba or not.   
He decided to stop being a pussy and just do it, sending Joba a simple ‘hey, this is matt’, that was then followed by ‘the champion one’ which made him realize how incredibly dumb that sounded. Matt checked a few minutes later to see that Joba left him on read, making the man groan in frustration.

-

Matt was sat in the small kitchenette with a beer bottle in hand and his phone in the other. The music in the living room was a bit too loud, so he decided for a break in Merlyn’s oddly spotless counter tops and fridge.   
The happy-calm mood was ruined when Joba sauntered in, standing in front of Matt.   
“Can I get in the fridge?”   
The sound of Joba’s voice made Matt grit his teeth before he smiled and said:  
“What’s the magic word?”   
His smirk only grew as he watched Joba’s jaw clench as he pushed Matt out of the way, the shorter of the two just laughed as the other grumbled something under his breath, grabbing a beer. Joba looked like he was about to say something but a drunk Ian came in the room just in time to save the day.   
This was the only time Matt and Joba have laughed together, and it was because Ian started telling embarrassing stories about himself. All of a sudden he switched to Matt.   
“Hey-hey, Matthew, remember that one-“ Ian held up a single finger, looking between the men.  
“-that one time you accidentally called me for a one am booty call?”   
Matt immediately turned red, remembering the moment. Joba let out a loud laugh, which Ian soon followed by with laughing too.   
After Ian composed himself, he stumbled his way back into the living room. Joba following him.   
“Hey Matt?”   
Matt looked up at the other man, who had a shit eating grin on his face. Matt furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance.   
“What?” Matt said a bit too harshly for himself, taking a sip out of his bottle.   
“Don’t booty call me at one am, thanks.” The tall man smiled, walking out of the room. Leaving Matt with a bad attitude. 

-

Matt was sat on his counter, eating cereal, when his phone rang. Like a normal human person, Matt picked up the phone, and answered it. Not expecting to hear Joba’s voice on the other line.   
“Hey, so Ian told me you knew how to work this dumb program.”   
Joba sounded a bit defeated, as if he lost his first little league football game. Matt put his cereal down, smiling to himself.   
“Awh, Joba, you’re asking me for help? I’m flattered really.”  
He could almost hear Joba’s eye roll on the other line, almost making Matt laugh.   
“Yeah. Whatever. Are you going to help me or not?”   
The past hour ended up with Matt helping Joba work a music program and then fighting with him on who was right. He heard Joba slam something down on the other line, then the voice on the phone going angry. Matt just laughed, thinking it was funny how easily frustrated Matt got.   
“Stop getting so frustrated, dude. I’m just messing with you.”   
Matt told him, mouth full of cereal.   
“Yeah, it’s a little hard to not get frustrated with you. It’s especially hard for me.”   
Joba told him, sounding tired and annoyed.   
“You make me hard, sir Joba.”   
There was silence on the other line for s bit, the only thing heard was the sound of Joba awkwardly shifting around in his seat. Honestly the joke was unfunny and weird.   
“Euhm,- uh, anyways...”   
Matt quirked an eyebrow, noticing how much more different the other sounded.   
“What? Did you get turned on from that or something?”   
Matt teased, getting another line of silence. Putting two and two together, he laughed.   
“Dude, oh my god, are you reall-“   
“Shutupshutupshutupshutup.”   
Joba kept saying that over and over again, trying to drown out Matt. The other kept laughing until the joke became unfunny. It was kind awkward now.   
“I mean,-“   
Matt started, his mouth moving faster than his brain.   
“I could like, help you out if you want. And if you don’t it’s fine.”  
Silence. He heard more shifting.   
“Okay.” Joba responded quietly, making Matt’s stomach do flips. He jumped off his counter, walking to his room, listening to the phone.   
“So, uhm- uh, what do I do?”   
Matt let out a breathy chuckle, laying down on his bed.   
“Have you.. never done anything like this before?”   
“Not all of us are whores, Matt.”   
Joba replied. Quick and witty, as always.   
“Ow. I’m pained.”   
There was silence and shifting noises from both ends, Matt laid his hand on his stomach, waiting for a voice.   
“Can we-, start? That’s a bad way of saying it but, uh, I’m kinda uh-“   
“Touch yourself, baby.”   
Matt smirked when he heard the sound of pants unzipping, letting his own hand travel down to his sweat pants.   
Matt’s dick twitched when he heard a high whimper, suppressing his own groan.   
“You prolly’ look so good right now, baby boy.”   
A moan came from the other line as the man let his hand grab onto his own cock, lazily sliding his hand up and down.   
“You-ah!- I wish yuh-you were-“   
Joba couldn’t even finish his sentence, whimpering and moaning out. Matt just chuckled, talking Joba through it.   
“Say my name.”   
He heard Joba breathe out, heavy, before trying to say his name.   
“Muh-muh-mah-Ah-Matt.”   
Matt groaned, low and rough as he twisted his wrist. He jumped when he heard Joba’s voice, loud.   
“Fuck it, I’m coming over. Send me your address.”   
Joba said all this with stutters and heavy breaths coming out of his mouth. Matt quickly sent his address, hearing the other man hang up. 

-

Matt basically ran to his front door when he heard a knock, swinging open the door in sweatpants. Seeing a messy looking Joba, pulling the other in quickly.   
They stared at each other before Matt pulled at Joba’s belt loops, connecting his lips to the others.   
They ended up against Matt’s kitchen sink, the closest thing to the front door was the kitchenette. Joba hopelessly whimpered, clawing at Matt’s tank top covered back with blunt nails.   
“God, fuh-fuck you, Chah-Champion.”   
Matt leaned down to the others neck, biting and sucking at the warm skin. Making the mans hip buck up into Matt’s. The shorter of the two picked up Joba under his legs, sitting him on top of the sink.   
Joba let out a chorus of ‘mattmattmattmatt’, hands tangled in the others dark hair.   
“Be patient, baby.”   
“Don’t tell me what to fucking do.”   
Matt rose an eyebrow, both of them getting into a staring challenge. The man standing put himself between Joba’s spread legs, leaning into his neck.   
“Shut up.”   
He said, warm and breathy on the taller man’s neck, who groaned, bucking his hips upwards.   
“Fuck you.”   
Matt bit down on Joba’s neck, hard. Hard enough to leave a mark. The other moaned loudly, which was unlike him.   
Matt quickly pulled his sweat pants and underwear down, helping Joba unbutton his pants in record time. Leaving both of their pants at their ankles. 

Joba let out a loud gasp when Matt entered him, his cock standing proud against his stomach. He hid his face in the raven hairs boys’ neck, Matt moaned quietly, saying sweet nothings in Joba’s ear.   
“You look so good baby, so so good.”  
He picked up his pace, digging his nails into the others hips.   
“God, pih-pih-pick up the pace, you fuckin’-ah- pansy.”   
Matt groaned at Joba’s words, putting his cock fully in the man, and sitting like that. Making Joba squirm at the sting.   
“Who’s the pansy now?”  
The raven haired boy smirked devilishly when he pulled out of the other almost fully, then ramming back into the other. He watched Joba’s eyes roll into the back of his head, letting out a high pitched whine.  
Matt slammed into the other hard, he was probably leaving bruise marks into Joba’s hips.   
“Muh-muh-matty, matt matt-I’m gonna. I’m gonna-“  
The taller man whined into the Matt’s shoulders. Moving faster and faster in and out of Joba, Matt groaned in response. He leant his hand down and gripped Joba’s cock, pumping it fast.   
Joba came, body convulsing and his thighs shaking. Matt came not too long after, moaning loudly. Both leaning against each other.   
The shorter man pulled out slowly, the other shivering at the feeling.   
“Oh god.”   
Joba put a hand up on his forehead, moving his hair up, out of his face. Matt leant against the sink, one hand gripping Joba’s knee and the other on his hip.   
“Oh god, I can’t believe I fucked your rat ass.”   
Matt looked up at the other, squinting his eyes before pushing Joba in the sink, making the other screech out.   
“Say it again, I dare you.”   
When he saw Joba’s mouth open, he turnt the cold water handle, making the other man freak out, yelling out apologies.   
They both laughed, Matt stood on his toes to kiss Joba, missing him and going to the corner of his mouth. The other smiled, grabbing Matt’s hands.   
“Please get me out of this cold ass water.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck you I am going to pass out now


End file.
